Us Against The World
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: Just a short little one shot set in the world of What if that NCIS gave us Tate fans.


**Ok this is taken from the 200th episode. In the world where Kate DIDN'T DIE! Yes you may all die from shock now. I know I have been AWOL for a while but I have been in other ****fandom's. At the Moment, One Tree Hill so if you are a OTH fan and want to read some more of my stuff check out my Coming Home. I haven't left the Fandom completely I just happen to hibernate and come out when the plot bunnies aren't too shy to come out of their little hidey holes. Thank you to all of you who reviewed Where She Belongs but I must say the best review I got was Gracie. That video chicken cracks me up and I can just imagine your face as you are reading this. Anyways with out all the chit chate get on a read it. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>In another life I would be your girl,<em>**  
><strong><em>We keep all our promises,<em>**  
><strong><em>Be us against the world.<em>**

Caitlin DiNozzo sat at her desk; this had been the same desk she had, had since she started at NCIS nine years ago. Although she had seen a lot of people come and go the one constant, well ok make that one of them, the main one; was the man who sat opposite her. A man who for her first two years here had annoyed the living hell out of her, everything about him had annoyed her. The way he insisted on calling her Katie, his continuing need to gross her out, pretty much anything and everything Anthony DiNozzo annoyed her. But after a sniper had loomed over them and had almost succeeded in killing one of them things had changed; she started to see a side of her somewhat different side to her partner. As time went on she came to like this side of him. A side she hadn't even known he had, had. Shortly after their fourth year together as partners they had started dating, much to the duress of their boss Gibbs who had steadfast rules he wanted everyone on his team to follow. However she and Tony had openly defied him and had kept their blossoming romance outside of work. Five years on they had been married for almost two years. Now she was waiting to see if she had lost the person she relied on the most the man who drove her crazy but at the same time the man she knew she could never live without. Picking up the photo she kept on her desk she traced her hand over his smiling face. The photo had been taken in Puerto Rico. They hadn't been dating then not quite they had still been on the will they won't they line.

Placing the photo back down she closed her eyes for a minute, a single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked over at his desk. The jacket he had worn this morning still slung over the back of his chair getting up she walked over to his desk and grabbed it wrapping it around her. She could smell his cologne it comforted it if only for a little bit. He also had photo sitting on his desk but, unlike hers this one was of Kate and their two year old daughter Kelly. Who at the time of the photo had only been a couple of months old, both Kate and Kelly had been asleep. She smiled as another tear rolled down her face she couldn't raise their little girl by herself she just couldn't Kelly loved her dad more than anything in the world. Never had Kate thought that she would see the day that Tony would be the doting loving dad but he was. He spoilt Kelly rotten. Sitting down at his desk Kate rested a hand on her stomach she had just found out they were going to have another child and hadn't had the chance to tell him yet. Now all she hoped was that she would get the chance to tell him.

Kate must have dozed off sitting at her husband's desk because the next thing she knew, she could hear someone talking to her, and playing with her hair. Well there was only ever one person, ok two people who got away with that. Her mother whom she knew wasn't in DC and her husband. Opening her eyes quickly Kate saw Tony crouching in front of her, a crooked smile on his face. Tears fell down her face as she saw the cut above his eyebrow and how dirty his face looked.

"You're ok" she said flinging herself into his arms Tony nodded and wrapped her up tightly never wanting to let her go again. Today had really scared him, in an instant he could have lost it all; his life his chance to watch his little girl grow up, and being able to grow old with the woman in his arms.

"I'm ok, I'm safe, I'm here" he said as he felt her hot tears seep into his shirt rubbing circles on her back her let her cry knowing just what she had probably gone through. It was what he had gone through with each time she had been kidnapped by Ari back when they had only been friends and partners. When she sat back she looked at him then slugged him hard in the arm.

"Don't ever do that to me again DiNozzo, I don't want to lose you" she said Tony smiled and nodded kissing her softly.

"You won't lose me I promise" said Tony standing up and pulling her out of his chair when he sat down he pulled her onto his lap although both of them knew how much Gibbs hated them doing this. Tony thought he would give them an exception this one time. Wrapping his arms around d his Katie even though she hated the name was one of two ways he knew he was here still alive. The other he would do when they got home. He would pick up his baby girl and read her as many princess book as she liked, because she was his little princess and he didn't want to come that close to not seeing her grow up again.

A finger running down his stubble brought him back to the real world. He looked into the brown captivating eyes of his wife and smiled before kissing the side of her mouth. God he loved her, why she ever chose him he wouldn't know, but he did know that this was the woman who tamed him. She was the sole reason he gave up his skirt chasing ways.

"I have something to tell you" she said Tony nodded and smiled at her knowing that whatever she had to say be it a rant about him not being careful or just getting whatever it was on her chest off it he would listen.

"I'm pregnant, I found out this morning but because we were so busy with Kelly and her day care I didn't get to tell you." She said Tony grinned and kissed her full on the lips.

"Really, Katie that's great. Can I request a boy?" he asked Kate laughed and kissed him resting her forehead on his.

"It doesn't work that way babe. But I am hoping for a little boy just like his Daddy"


End file.
